


Twisted Heart

by Draconia20004



Category: Persona 5, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Akechi Goro Redemption, Akira Kurusu is Yuu (twisted wonderland), Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Gen, Good Akechi Goro, Grim is a little shit, I want to hug Cheka, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, betas are the best, but I love him anyway, fem Akira Kurusu - Freeform, we would die without betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia20004/pseuds/Draconia20004
Summary: After the battle against Yaldabaoth, Akira Kurusu along with his team, thought that everyday life would return. However, Akira was sucked into a mirror along with Morgana while visiting her brother Akechi in the hospital.What the heck is Twisted Wonderland ?!
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Twisted Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Twisted Heart (traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581351) by [Draconia20004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia20004/pseuds/Draconia20004)



> Hey there :3, My name is draconia, but please call me Drania.  
> I'm new writting in this media, so please be gentile with me.  
> We (my beta Cherry and I) notice that no one make a crossover on this two great series, so we decided to make something with that. 
> 
> One more thing, I don't own persona 5 or Twisted Wonderland, this is a FANFICTION so is for fun :3 
> 
> We Hope you enjoy :D
> 
> link for the cover page : https://www.facebook.com/photo?fbid=2710233329217191&set=gm.676653749651360

Prologue part 1: Welcome to the Villian World, Joker!

Tokyo, Shibuya station, Café Le Blanc, Thrusday 5 pm 

3 days to prime minister's election 

My friends and I , who were in the cafe Le Blanc discussing our last assault as thieves, we have gone through long stretches to get here, we started with only 3 and now we are a group of 8 thieves . Let me introduce you to my gang.

[Ryuji Sakamoto](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ryuji_Sakamoto) , my best friend since I entered Shujin Academy , former star of the athletics club , is a very funny person and always knows how to cheer you up even if he is tactless . His alias is Skull and his persona is called Captain Kidd and his arcanum is the Charliot.

My second friend is [Ann Takamaki](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ann_Takamaki), semi professional model and a sophomore at the Academy Shujin, she is one of the people more sweet than h e known about my life and is very protective of his friends. Her alias is Panther , her main persona is called Carmen and her arcanum is The Lovers.

The artistic genius of the group is called [Yusuke Kitagawa](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Yusuke_Kitagawa), he does not study with nosotr you in studying changes in high school Kosei , the often he forgets to take care of itself same when it comes to his art. His alias is Fox , his main persona is Goemon and his arcanum is the Emperor.

The following is one of the most tender but lethal people in the group, her name is [Haru Okumura](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Haru_Okumura) , daughter of a millionaire businessman, owner of a food empire and lover of flowers. Haru may seem dainty at first glance, but she's very capable of using a bat as a weapon, I've seen her do it. Her alias is Noir , her main persona is Milady and her arcanum is the Empress.

[Futaba Sakura](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Futaba_Sakura) , the adopted daughter of Sojiro owner of Le Blanc café and my current guardian, is a nervous person due to past trauma, but she loves anime and video games very much, together with Goro we consider her a younger sister whom we must protect . His alias is Oracle , his main persona is Necronomicon and his arcanum is the Hermit.

[Makoto Niijima](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Makoto_Niijima), younger sister of the aspiring judge Sae Niijima , president of the student council of Shujin Academy, is possibly one of the most just and studious people of the group of thieves, aspiring to become head of the police department just like his father. Her alias is Queen , her main persona is Johanna , her arcanum is the Priestess .

[Goro Akechi](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Goro_Akechi), private detective , arcane joker and illegitimate son of the corrupt politician Shido Masayoshi, is my older brother at heart and the traitor within Shido's lines, being our informant and spy, he is in constant danger, but he is a person extremely kind and hungry for affection. His alias is Crow , his main persona is Loki and his arcanum is Justice.

Initially Crow was sent to sabotage, but ended up getting attached to us and told us the truth about mental shocks that have been killing so many people around the years, the victims , the mother of Futaba were one of those.

When we found out about this, we almost went crazy and distrusted him a lot, but with the passage of time we managed to understand him, even Sojiro forgives him and is on his way to make the papers to adopt him, not only him, but me too.

The penultimate member of our gang is [Morgana](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Morgana) , a shapeshifting kitten with the ability to turn into a car and a human (although she retains her ears and tail, she's adorable, but she doesn't like to be told that) , she's a lover of sushi and the treasures of palaces, is our guide in the multiverse and helper. Her alias is Mona , her main persona is Zorro and her arcanum is the Magician .

The last one is me, [Akira Kurusu](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Ren_Amamiya), I am the leader of the thieves and arcane joker, which means that I can have multiple people by defeating them and reminding them who they are or combining them with the help of Igor, the Velvet Room master and the twins Justine and Caroline, the Velvet Room prison guards who also help me to practice my fighting .

I am an ex-con, wrongfully imprisoned for assault, framed by Shido Masayoshi when I stopped his attempted rape while drunk. My parents disowned me and left me to my own devices after being released on probation which I am a few days away from serving.

I am no one special but one day I was involved in this mess of people, the manifestation of rebellion in people's hearts . I thought life was unfair, but I reward myself with this unusual family like mine and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

My alias is Joker , my main persona is Arsene Lupine , and my arcanum is The Star.

But putting this aside, we find ourselves arguing about when we will enter Shido's palace, which we have decided for tomorrow night.

Shido Masayoshi Palace . Friday 8pm .

2 days to the prime minister's election .

Joker pov :

\- Guys, let's be careful, it could be a trap - Crow entering what seemed to be a safe area. We listened to him and we proceeded with great care, however, something did not feel right .

\- Ch-guys? is there someone else here! - Oracle shouted, but it was too late, the next thing I knew was that Goro had pushed me, then a shot was heard and someone was pulling a thread.

" AH!" - Goro had been pulled like a puppet to a platform in front of us and was hunched over, his stomach was leaking blood .

\- Crow! - Was the collective cry of all the thieves, I was too stunned to react.

Behind a pillar came a shadow in the shape of Akechi, holding a gun in his hand and a smug smile on his lips, he looked satisfied, I feared the worst so when I got up I tried to get closer, only to be stopped by Futaba, which looked very scared, the shadow again pointed at Goro and began to speak sarcastically turning towards us.

\- I'm going to take care of you more later - this made to the Futaba stiffen like the rest of us .

\- Captain Shido's orders ... He does not need losers - Said the image again, this made Goro raise his head a little when the image spoke again - Well, this only hasten his plans a bit, he planned to finish you after elections anyway - this sentence confirmed my fears, he was sent as an enforcer.

\- What ?! - Goro's response was immediate , he had a look of genuine disbelief on his face .

\- Did you really believe that you would be forgiven after all the murders you committed? - Said the shadow after shaking his head before speaking again - Don't tell me that you felt good to have someone you were supposed to trust for once in your miserable life -

\- oh, now that I remember , the captain says it's time for you to get paid for causing the mental blackouts - this caused the tension to rise , we already knew about the blackouts, but it was still a sensitive issue.

\- What the hell man ?, That bastard is the one who put him in that situation- Ryuji yelled, I generally don't agree with bad words, but this is a very big exception.

Akechi started to get up, all I wanted to do is run towards him and shoot that fucking shadow! But if I do, I could be in more danger.

\- Hahaha, I see ... - Goro laughed after getting up , and then looked at the cognitive image of himself - I was wondering how he would protect himself if I use my power to cross his Palace. - He mentioned looking at the image in its entirety .

\- Turns out you're like me . He is making a puppet kill ... sounds to me like something he would do - these words made me feel a little worse, considering the circumstances .

\- It 's true, I 'll do everything for him, s in yet, look at you, you are the true puppet here - the shadow went on , expressionless , then nodded almost indifferent then drop a snort derisively .

The last sentence caused Goro to turn to see him puzzled, by this point the entire group was practically frozen on their feet due to the intensity of the verbal exchange .

\- You wanted to be recognized, right? You wanted to be loved? You have been nothing but a puppet from the beginning! - exclam or shade in a fit of madness .

\- Your little one! - Ryuji shouted in fury, I honestly was not so distant to that reaction, I was furious just like him .

\- ¿ So it's like Goro think Shido Masayoshi Akechi ?! It is awful! - Makoto said with a tone full of anger and indignation .

\- What is all this fuss about? ... Do you want me to take care of you first? - exclam or the shade with madness in his voice as he turned to us to point us .

What happened next left us all puzzled, behind him appeared 5 more ghoulish-looking shadows , in blood red and black, rising menacingly behind them.

\- It can't be ... Do you have more shadows with him ?! - Ann said as he took a step towards Ryuji who seemed ready to jump in front of her and protect her .

\- You know what? I'll let someone take your place. Who knows, you could delay his death - this was said while the shadow laughed, I was more than ready to jump forward.

However , Yusuke took my arm while Makoto and Ryuji despised him, the shadow kept saying that like him, we live to help and serve others, he turned to Goro and told him that he would give him one last chance and shoot us.

\- haha, I really was an idiot - the voice of Goro rang, and then my eyes as I pointed out , in his eyes reflected silent apologies and promises to meet again, did not understand what é , but I felt I was saying goodbye me and Futaba . She has stood beside me , looking equally eyes to Goro, causing l to tears spring to n of his eyes, I could see he found the same message I in the eyes of Goro .

\- Yes !, this is the you that the captain want to see! - Said the shadow while laughing madly .

However, Goro did not shoot me, if not the shadow next to him , and then the button behind me, this activated the door between us, closing it with him on the enemy side.

When we came out of our daze we all ran towards the tip, hitting it to try and knock it down, however all we got was a yell from Goro, asking us to leave.

-Are you crazy ?! Do you want to kill yourself ?! - Grit or Yusuke with tears in his eyes, while Ann and Haru tried unsuccessfully to knock down the door.

\- No, I'm doing it because they have carried my mistakes for too long! - My brother's voice was heard desperate on the other side of the door , and yet he spoke again . - So… let's make a deal, you all won't deny it, right? -

\- Why at a time like this? - Yusuke said firmly, however, his hands were shaking .

\- Change Shido's heart ... in my place ... end your crimes . Please! - His voice trailed off almost in agony and my despair increased by the second .

\- ... I promise, big brother, I will change your father's heart, but, you have to promise me that we will see each other again! - I screamed as I started to cry .

\- Exactly, we are not officially a brother family yet! I still have many animes to show you and Akira must still sing many songs to us - Futaba shouted at my side crying with me .

Something inside me felt that ties between Goro and I became more stronger and the family of the arcana of justice appeared before me as e l world around me froze.

As soon as the world moved again I heard my brother speak .

\- I can not promise them, but I will not fall like that, we will see each other again ... little brothers -

After that, Haru ran to the door, shouting Goro's name, they were practically brothers too, everyone in this group considers it that way, especially Haru, Yusuke and Ryuji because the four of them grew up in a situation where their parents were a disgust, also considering that Yusuke and Futaba already had Sojiro's last name , we were only missing the two.

\- There is no way to open this door Mona ?! - Ann scream to Morgana , but before she could answer, two shots were heard and then the sob of Futaba .

\- I-I, couldn't feel Goro's signal. There is no one behind that door - said my little sister between tears, I felt as if a piece of my heart was ripped out and I also ended up collapsing next to her crying and screaming. Everyone in the group lowered our heads, we all cried, we just lost one of us.

Before I knew it, we were all hugging on the ground crying, even Mona was crying and meowing in pain.

\- No-we could not have-do n-nothing, but we can keep our promise, we must change Shido's heart . We can't let a criminal like him go free on the streets. For Goro Akechi! - Grit it or Mona as she rose from the embrace .

\- Yes! - It was the cry of everyone in the room, we would end everyone, our thirst for revenge was burning. We wanted blood for blood.

In the end, Shido's palace was razed to the ground in our bloody anger, we had neither mercy nor mercy . Shido didn't stand a chance, not when we all wanted revenge .

Leaving mementos after finding what looked like a giant chalice, we realized that something was wrong, the sky was red and there were bones sticking out of the ground, people seemed not to notice. Then the door to the Velvet Room appeared where we all separated, when I found them they were in civilian clothes and with almost empty eyes, I had to remind them, although it hurt me to do so.

When we arrived at [Igor](https://megamitensei.fandom.com/es/wiki/Igor), we realized that the twins were actually pre-fusion of true assistant Igor, Lavenza, who told us that Igor I knew it was just a puppet of a monster that was going through a God calling himself Yaldabaoth .

When Igor was released from their control, we were told that to regain peace we must end Jaldabaoth, but that we may never be able to return to mementos . We accept the consequences, it was time to end a God (Ryuji commented that it would be a great story for our children, Ann almost die at that time beacouse of that teerible joke).

The hour had come, we took Jaldabaoth out of his chalice form and made him assume his true form ; Although the battle was hard and difficult, the promise of peace for my brothers and revenge for Goro managed to free the person from the world Satanael .

When we finished with him, everyone believed in us, it was like magic, it was beautiful to know that now he felt all our hearts resounding almost in a symphony. We thought it all ended there, however, Igor summoned us to the Velvet Room telling us something that I did not think possible.

During our battle in Shido's palace, Igor managed to break free from Jaldabaoth's power and transported Goro to a hospital, he was ALIVE, we were so happy that he was okay. But we were told that he had fallen into a coma, yet there was a good chance that he would wake up.

I am currently on my way to the general hospital in Tokyo where Goro is hospitalized, the boys are at home since it is a weekend at night, but I was coming back from music practice, I had my guitar and a bag of clothes Today I have a sleepover with the girls at Haru's house after leaving the hospital.

Upon arriving at Goro's room, I decided to open the bedroom window and then sit next to him, while I told him everything that I have been going through in that month in which he had been in a coma, when at that moment I heard a voice .

_" Ah ... my dear beloved"_

This made me tense in my seat and silently grab my things .

_"A beautiful and noble flower of evil"_

Mona, who was with me, started to bristle, something was here and we didn't like it .

_"In truth, you are the most beautiful of all"_

My shoes hid poison darts and tranquilizers and my guns and cartridges were in my sleeves, after the mementos disaster, we all carry weapons and licenses on hand (no one can blame us for being paranoid) .

_"Mirror, Mirror on the wall ... who is he ..."_

When I turned around, I didn't see a person, instead I found a giant, elegant mirror standing in front of me .

_"Those who are guided by the dark mirror, as long as your heart desires, take the hand that appears in the mirror."_

As I took a step towards the mirror, the ground under my feet broke, both my things and Mona and I fell for what seemed like an eternity, but it didn't feel like falling, it felt like I was still standing in front of the mirror.

 _"For me, for you, for them"_

Suddenly a hand came out of the mirror, it had hands like claws and brown skin, but what most caught my attention was that it seemed desperate, as if it feared being alone again, as if it died of cold. So I took his hand without thinking twice, his grip was firm but soft and tender in his big hands, as if he were holding a fragile and extremely valuable gem in his hands, it felt… good to be held like this.

_"Because we are all running out of time!"_

I felt him pulling me through the mirror, I closed my eyes thinking that we would collide with him , only to feel that the hand from before moved behind my neck and tangled his big fingers in my hair as an arm wrapped around my waist with a love that I had never felt in my life, it was almost like it was something I want to care for and adore, it made me feel loved in a different way than the hugs of the boys, however when I removed myself from his grip, he pressed me more against his robust chest and buried his hooded head in my neck as he growled in protest .

The man hugging me was wearing a black robe with gold and purple details on the sleeves, when I placed one of my hands on his chest and turned away to see his face as I used my other hand to remove his hood and hair from his face, lifting him up a little bit.

The first thing I notice is that he does not have normal human ears, he had two lion ears on his head, soft to the touch, which caused a purring sound from the man as I rubbed my hand on his hairy ears; The second thing I noticed was that his hair had braids on the sides of his face; thirdly, f ue that when he lifted his face, had a pair of emeralds pure by eyes that gave off sweetness and pain, almost as if he wanted to ease her pain, but yet also looked at me adoringly and kindness while tangling her, ¿ tail ?, around my legs to keep me with him.

I was shocked, I never thought I would be in such a situation, but it felt strangely correct and I loved him.

The man looked down at my lips and smiled gallantly as I approached her mouth for a kiss chaste in them, then his voice and mysterious voice that led me to é l , have they blaron at the same time , while intertwining my fingers with theirs.

"Whatever happens, never let go of my hand"

His voice was low, but not hoarse, it was warm and intoxicating in my ears . I felt numb, so I leaned against your body; I remember him laughing in my ear and saying he was looking forward to meeting me again.

The next thing I remember is finding myself asleep in a dark, padded place, so in my unconsciousness, I went back to sleep. Only to be woken up again by a noise from outside .

\- Shit. People are coming. I have to get a uniform while ... -

_**To be continue…** _

**Author's Note:**

> One more thing, i'm going to upgread the traduction of the fic on spanish between today and tomorrow on this count :3


End file.
